Kagome's Second Year
by renee hex
Summary: Second year at Hogwarts, Kagome has demon friends as well as human friends. How much trouble can her friends and family get into this year, as well as herself. Sequal to Kagome's First Year, Prequal to Kagome's Third Year.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside her window, or so she thought. Kagome opened her eyes, looking around as she remembered that she and Shippo had slept in a tree that night. Kagome smiled softly when she saw a large bird in the branches above her. After transforming to her true form, the size of a kitten, Kagome silently jumped to the branch above her, near the trunk of the tree. Lowering her body, Kagome slowly got ready to pounce. Kagome suddenly heard a noise, knowing it was her uncles returning from their trip, to rescue Harry Potter. Kagome slowly crept forward but jumped back when the bird quickly flew off as a voice sounded from in the house, "where have you been!?"**

**Kagome sat back with a sigh before looking down at the branch Shippo was asleep on. Kagome crouched down, soon pouncing the branch, making it shake. Shippo jumped with a yelp, quickly grabbing the branch with his clawed hands. Once the branch quit shaking, Shippo looked around, "wha… what was that?"**

**Kagome yawned before transforming back to her humanoid form, "come on, Shippo, we better get inside." Shippo yawned softly as he nodded, the two soon jumping out of their tree and began their race back to the house, which wasn't a far distance to go. Kagome walked through the door first, followed by a yawning Shippo, Molly looked at the two young twins, "morning kits, sleep well?"**

**The two demon twins nodded happily, "yeah." Kagome then continued, "sleeping outside is always refreshing, and quite calming."**

**Kagome and Shippo quickly went to the table, Shippo beside Fred, while Kagome sat beside George. Kagome smiled, "how'd it go?'**

**Ron grumbled, "Harry's uncle tried to pull him from the car, and he almost did too."**

**Kagome sighed softly, "glad you're alright Harry, wouldn't want to have to visit you on vacation breaks."**

**Harry nodded, "if I'd been dropped, I'd be more than out of Hogwarts."**

**Suddenly Ginny came running down the stairs asking about her skirt, which Molly said was on the cat. Ginny then noticed Harry sitting at their table and froze. Kagome and Shippo looked at each other, smiling softly, knowing why she froze, as did all the Weasley's. Harry said 'hello' and Ginny quickly bolted up the steps.**

**After eating breakfast, Molly told her sons to go de-gnome the garden, with Harry, Kagome, and Shippo volunteering to help. Once out in the garden, Kagome and Shippo transformed to their true forms, soon chasing random gnomes. The 4 boys laughed when Kagome quickly transformed to her humanoid form once she had trapped a gnome. She then grabbed the gnome's ankle and spun it around quickly before letting it fly across the hedge. Ron then explained to Harry how to catch and throw the gnomes, telling him to let go before they try to bite him.**

**Kagome smiled happily, "Grandpa's home, come on guys." The group then ran back to the house, with Kagome and Shippo in the lead.**

**Every gathered in the kitchen, talking with each other and learning about Arthur's job. A few days later, the children received their Hogwarts letters with their list of school books, though Kagome and Shippo didn't need all of the same books as Ron and Harry did. Later that day Kagome and Shippo watched the other 4 boys practice for Quidditch. The two demons laid in the sun light, relaxing happily in the warming light, but after getting bored Kagome got up and transformed into a small hawk.**

**Kagome stretched her wings before taking flight, flying around Harry's head long enough to get his attention. Harry swatted at Kagome until he realized who it was, "huh, Mud" Kagome had told the ones that knew her secret to call her Mud, short for Mudblood, if she were in any animal form, so as not to alert any one to her being a demon. Shippo had decided to use the name Kasai when in animal form.**

**Harry soon began flying after Kagome, trying to catch her, but she was flying quick like a Snitch. Kagome would fly in random patterns, having learned that a Snitch doesn't have a set pattern, so she avoided having a set path. Fred, George, and Ron took turns on Ron's Shooting Star, though it was slow and out dated.**

**On Wednesday the family gathered together at the fireplace, dressed with their robes on. Molly turned to Harry, "alright dear, you first." After a quick explanation from Ron, Molly soon realized that Harry had never traveled by Flew Powder, so she made Ron go first, then Harry. After Harry, Kagome and Shippo transformed to their kitten sized fox forms before jumping to Fred and George, who were next. Once every one had arrived at Diagon Alley, except Harry, every one headed toward the book store, where a signing was happening.**

**Kagome and Shippo had transformed to their humanoid forms, though their demon traits were still hidden, once they were at Diagon Alley, and out of sight of other witches and wizards. Kagome held onto George's hand, while Fred held onto Shippo's, both actually appearing the same age as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Once every one agreed to meet back at Flourish and Blotts in an hour, every one was able to head their own way, after visiting the Gringotts Bank. Kagome and Shippo quickly learned that Charlie, their adopted father, had left her and Shippo a key to their own vault.**

**Kagome and Shippo grabbed enough for their school supplies, and other things they wanted, when they had a chance since they decided to join Fred and George. The two twins groaned softly when Molly yelled not to go to Knockturn Alley, so they headed a different direction, where they met with Lee. While the twins were gathering items in the Joke Shop, Kagome and Shippo were only looking around. Once they had neared the hour, Kagome and Shippo grabbed hold of Fred and George, and led them to Flourish and Blotts, followed by Lee.**

**Kagome sighed softly when they walked into Flourish and Blotts, hearing Shippo also sigh softly. As most of the girls listened intently, Kagome almost wanted to run from the lies she could smell coming from the man at the table. Kagome almost blanched when she realized that both, Molly and Ginny, **_**liked**_** Gilderoy Lockheart. She watched as Harry was dragged forward by a reporter, given all of Lockheart's collection of books, and taken photos of.**

**Kagome was glad when they were about to leave, but stood near Ron and Shippo when they were stopped by Draco, which surprised her. 'Why is he being so mean to us? He wasn't this mean when I first met him… unless he was hiding it…'**

**Kagome saw Hermione and Herry grab Ron's jacket after Draco said, "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those." Kagome was about to rush forward but was stopped by Shippo's hand and Arthur's voice. Kagome took a glance back and saw her grandfather, Fred, and George.**

**Kagome didn't pay too close attention as Arthur and Draco's father, Luciuc, spoke to each other, she could understand more from the auras the two were putting off. Kagome then felt out Draco's aura and was slightly surprised that he held a dislike for most around them, but there was also something more to his aura, she just couldn't put her finger on it.**

**Kagome jumped back in surprise when Arthur pushed Lucius into a bookcase, "Grandpa!" Fred and George were yelling, "get him, Dad." While Molly was shrieking for Arthur to let go. Kagome was about to rush forward when Hagrid made his way and pulled the two apart. Kagome got the scent of her Grandfather's blood, making her eyes seep red, so she quickly ran from the bookstore and down the street.**

**Shippo had seen Kagome quickly leave and after sniffing the air, he understood why, their grandfather had a cut lip. Shippo was about to follow but decided against it, knowing she needed to be alone for a few minutes, so she could calm down. When Molly asked where Kagome had gone, Shippo whispered very quietly, "Grandma, don't worry, Kagome needed a few minutes to calm down. She smelled Grandpa's blooded lip, and for us, that has different affects for us. Kagome's quite protective of her family, and the blood made her mad that some one had hurt Grandpa. I'm not as protective of you two as she is, because you guys rescued her from her third family." Shippo sighed softly, "Kagome just needs a few minutes so she can calm down. Her eyes were bleeding red, so it's just best to leave her be for a while." While Shippo was telling the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione about why Kagome had ran off, none noticed that some one had followed her.**

**Kagome soon found herself in a dead-end alley, so she dropped to her knees, her body shaking as she slowly began to calm down. Barely hearing a male voice say her name softly. Kagome's eyes returned to normal as she looked up and saw Lee standing a few feet from the entrance. Kagome stayed on her knees as she looked back at Lee, who spoke as he took a few steps forward, "Are you alright? I seen you run from the store, didn't think I could keep up with you either."**

**Lee walked over and knelt next to Kagome as she nodded, "yeah, it's just that I caught the scent of Grandpa's blood, on his lip. I had to leave before I tried to attack Mr. Malfoy. Sesshoumaru would have been mad that I couldn't control my demonic side. I'm young, but most demons my age can control their demonic side." Kagome sighed softly.**

**Lee placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "Malfoy had been hit in the eye by a book if that helps make you feel better."**

**Kagome smiled softly, "yeah, thanks. I just can't believe there are still people that look down on others just because they're different. If they knew what I was…"**

**Lee quickly spoke before Kagome could finish her sentence, "but they don't know, and none of us are going to say anything." Kagome looked up at Lee, glad to know she has friends that care. "Come on, we should get you back before the others come looking for you." Kagome nodded and let Lee help her up, the two then began walking out of the alley.**

**Kagome and Lee soon found the others and made sure they had every thing for their school year before heading their own way. Later that week or so, the Weasley family headed to King's Cross Station.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome, Shippo, Fred, and George met up with Lee Jordan on the train, while Hermione soon joined them, after not being able to find Ron and Harry. Kagome soon fell asleep leaning against Shippo's left shoulder, with Lee on her right side. Hermione sat across from Kagome with Fred to her left and George to her right. The train having been traveling for a few hours after Kagome had fallen asleep.**

**Fred glanced at Kagome before saying, "I think this is the 8th**** time I've seen Kagome sleep all summer." George nodded in agreement.**

**Hermione looked at Shippo, who nodded, "he's kept a good track. After her transformation, Kagome doesn't sleep as often. She needs to sleep about once a week, 3 times a month at minimum. Then with her last family, they didn't let her sleep much, or in a very comfortable place. An attic can be a dangerous place to live, especially for a demon. Demons need to be in the open, fresh air, and things to hunt, or for some of us, we make it a game for the young ones. It's what muggles call 'Tag', but for demons, it is much dangerous than the human game."**

**Hermione looked at Shippo, "what about you? I see you sleep all the time."**

**Shippo sighed softly, "While growing up, I stayed in this child form and mind for the past almost 500 hundred years. When I was a kit, I would always nap when I had a chance, which was quite often. I kept that habit because I haven't been able to grow until last year." Shippo groaned softly before glancing at Kagome, 'ah man, I've got to find a bathroom…'**

**Hermione looked curiously at Shippo, but before she could ask, George laughed softly, "just push her onto Lee." Shippo quickly looked at George, as did Lee, "come on, Shippo's got to use the bathroom. I know that look."**

**Shippo blushed lightly, but Lee snickered softly, "no problem little man, Kagome can sleep against my shoulder." Shippo nodded softly before lightly pushing Kagome to lean against Lee, who barely blushed at the contact. Shippo then jumped lightly from his seat and rushed out of the compartment.**

**After a few minutes of Shippo being gone, Kagome slowly began waking, lifting her head from Lee's shoulder. Kagome looked around with sleep filled eyes, "are we there?"**

**Hermione shook her head, "not yet, Kagome, you were asleep for quite a while, but we still have about an hour before we arrive."**

**Kagome nodded with a yawn before looking toward where Shippo had been sleeping, "huh, where's Shippo?"**

**Fred spoke first, "he had to find the bathroom."**

**Kagome nodded once more before gasping softly, almost unnoticeable, "then… who was I asleep on?" Kagome then looked curiously toward Lee, blushing lightly, "sorry, why didn't you guys wake me."**

"**You were sleeping so peacefully, anyway, Fred said he's only seen you sleep 8 times this summer. Sounded like a good enough reason to let you sleep," said Lee, who held a light blush on his cheeks**

**Kagome sighed in defeat, "alright. I probably needed the sleep anyway. Sesshoumaru is going to be working Shippo and I to death this year." At her friends' confused expressions, Kagome smiled happily, "my eldest brother, Sesshoumaru, he only took it easy on us last year since I had only just remembered who and what I was. Don't worry though, we'll be able to handle it." Shippo then walked in, but stopped when he looked at Kagome, who was smiling sweetly at him.**

**Shippo's eyes widened as he gulped, "Kagome… I…"**

**Kagome barely whispered so only the two could here her, "…run." Shippo yelped softly before turning around and running down the corridor, trying to find one of the others they knew. Kagome smiled happily as she leaned back in the seat, "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... He should have found a good hiding spot by now." Kagome stood from her seat, "see you guys when we reach Hogwarts." Kagome then quickly left the compartment without an explanation.**

**As the train reached Hogsmead Station, Kagome had found Shippo and only tickled him, making him laugh happily. Once at the station every departed the train and found their group of friends. Kagome and Shippo quickly found Fred, George, Lee, Ginny, and Hermione, as well as a few other Second Year Gryffindors. Each wondered about Harry and Ron, but soon forgot once they arrived at the feast. Ginny was placed in Gryffindor with the rest of the Weasley family. After the feast every one headed toward their Common Rooms.**

**That night Kagome, Shippo, and Hermione learned what had happened to Ron and Harry, though Kagome and Shippo wanted to see the Whomping Willow, but neither of the two boys were willing to go back to the tree. As they started their classes, Kagome and Shippo joined the Second Years in Double Herbology with the Second Year Hufflepuffs, their teacher being Prof. Sprout.**

**While the Second Year students were in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kagome and Shippo were training with Sesshoumaru, learning defense from his attacks, and other demons. While in Transfiguration, Kagome and Shippo were with other Kitsune, learning to hold their transformations for a longer period, as well as their other fox-tricks. When the Second Years were in their Dueling Club, Kagome and Shippo were in the woods, working on their speed, stealth, and other hunting skills.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome and Shippo were walking out of the Forbidden Forest when they saw Harry and Hermione helping Ron get to Hagrid's Hut. The two rushed over, asking 'what happened?' None answered as Hagrid opened the door and let the five in, soon giving Ron a large wooden bucket. As they learned what happened, Kagome was about to get up and find Draco, but was stopped by Shippo, who placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Why is he doing this to Hermione? He knows she's my friend… Perhaps he was only trying to fool me when we first met.'**

**Kagome walked away from Hagrid's hut once Ron stopped belching up slugs, beside her were the other 4. Sighing softly, she suddenly looked back toward the Forbidden Forest, whimpering softly as the scent of blood reached her nose. Shippo glanced at Kagome before looking at the trees behind them, also whimpering. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at the twin demons.**

**Ron asked worriedly, "Kagome, Shippo, what's the matter?"**

**Kagome suddenly took off toward the forest, Shippo quickly replied, "get back to the castle, we should be back by supper time, if not tell Prof. McGonagall where we went. We smelled blood." Shippo then quickly followed Kagome, soon catching up with his sister.**

**Kagome reached Sesshoumaru's territory, running past the guards, who easily saw who the two were. Kagome soon found her eldest brother, "Sesshoumaru! What's going on? I smelled blood on the breeze."**

**Sesshoumaru smiled down at Kagome and Shippo, "it's alright pup… kits. A friend just gave birth, to a male pup. A wolf, one that joined my pack soon after Kouga."**

**Kagome hugged Shippo happily as they both laughed happily, "I'm so glad to hear that, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry to have overreacted, but I was worried because of what I told you about what's been happening at Hogwarts."**

**Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, "don't worry, nothing's going to happen to us demons. You know it takes a lot to get us to die."**

**Kagome nodded before asking, "can we go see the pup?"**

**Sesshoumaru shook his head softly, "I'm sorry, but they are resting, that is the mother and pup." Kagome nodded before she and Shippo took their leave, saying they'd see them tomorrow.**

**Kagome and Shippo smiled happily as they ran back to the castle, but they weren't running as fast as they could, only at the same speed as normal humans.**

**Back at the castle, Kagome and Shippo were quickly found by Prof. Dumbledore, who asked them to follow him to McGonagall's office, since it was the closest. Once inside, Kagome and Shippo stood close to each other as Dumbledore spoke, telling them about the petrified cat. Telling both to be careful when out alone. Both easily agreed, understanding the dangers, since they had lived in a dangerous time before.**

**Later in the days of being at Hogwarts, Kagome and Shippo stood in the stands with Hermione and Ron, watching the game of Quidditch. Kagome and Shippo bit back growls when they heard Hagrid say Harry was being followed by a Rouge Bludger. Kagome was held back by Shippo, as she was trying to run out onto the field and transform into something to be able to protect her friend from the ball. Shippo quickly placed his hand on Kagome's mouth so her soft growls wouldn't be heard from any one nearby. Once Harry caught the snitch, Kagome and Shippo followed Hermione and Ron, Hermione blowing up the Bludger.**

**While Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in Dueling Club with others in their year, and other houses, Kagome and Shippo were in the Forbidden Forest training themselves. Kagome was running around dodging attacks from others her age, as well as from Shippo. Kagome quickly transformed into her fox form, running under the brush, dodging falling trees and limbs, soon climbing up a tree. Jumping from the tree, Kagome transformed into a hawk, flying into the sky as quick as she could. Kagome glanced back, only long enough to realize she had 3 demons behind her; a bat, Shippo, and a large bird of some sort.**

**Kagome suddenly folded her wings and dove straight down toward the earth, suddenly realizing that she was near the edge of the forest. Kagome twisted her body around so that as she opened her wings, Kagome flew quickly back toward Sesshoumaru's territory. Quickly thinking, Kagome transformed into her true form, landing on a large tree limb, and quickly crawling into a hole in the tree trunk. Kagome quickly concentrated on putting a shield around her body, covering her scent and aura.**

**Kagome watched as several demon came her direction but soon left. Kagome almost yelped in surprise when Sesshoumaru knelt down on her branch, in front of her. "Nice choice, but you forgot one thing." Kagome walked out onto the branch, transforming to her humanoid form, "your scent ends here, a foot from this hole."**

**Sighing softly, Kagome said, "ah man, I knew I forgot something."**

**Sesshoumaru nodded softly, "pups, kits, children, come." Sesshoumaru quickly made his way back to a clearing, quickly followed by Shippo, Kagome, and several other demon children. "I'm impressed with all of you. You followed Kagome quite well, until she hid in a tree. Her scent stopped a foot from where she was hiding. Shippo, Kagome, head back to the Castle, and hurry before you're late for your classes."**

**Kagome and Shippo bowed to their elder brother and teacher, soon taking their leave. Back at the castle, Kagome and Shippo, joining the others from Gryffindor as they headed to their next class. Later that night Kagome and Shippo sat with Ginny while they worled on their homework for different classes. Neither were surprised when Harry walked out of the room, having heard what he had done earlier, talking to a snake. Kagome sighed as she stood up, as did the others, all heading their own way, but soon gathered in the hall as they saw Nicholas and a student that had been petrified.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome walked around on Christmas, smiling weakly, Kagome was dressed in a pair of black jeans, shoes ~though they were quite uncomfortable, even after having to wear them every day~, and a red bell sleeved shirt. Knowing only the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione were left in the Gryffindor house, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and a small few others were left in Slytherin, and a few others were also in the other two houses, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. As well as the Professors and Hagrid were also left in the castle.**

**Kagome stopped behind a pillar, looking around it carefully when she heard Percy talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Silently, she transformed into a black cat, one she had seen roaming around the school. A small package in her mouth, Kagome walked out from around the pillar, soon following Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Kagome quickly ran past Percy, not knowing if he would recognize her or not, and not wanting to find out either. She followed right behind Crabbe, curious as to how she kept scenting Ron and Harry instead of Crabbe and Goyle.**

**Listening carefully, Kagome heard Draco as about the new password before suddenly saying, "oh yeah, Pure-blood." Kagome quickly dashed inside, "huh, what was that?" Kagome about kicked herself when she realized that she had ran too fast for even a cat in its prime.**

**Kagome quickly found the tree, seeing no presents underneath, she jumped onto the top of a cabinet and looked around, placing the gift at her paws., 'where am I suppose to put this were he'll find it?' She barely paid attention to what was being said by the three boys, concentrating on her gift. When she heard Draco say 'Mudblood', Kagome quickly looked down at Draco, 'there he goes again… If only he knew that I was the biggest Mud around.'**

**As Draco was about to speak again, Kagome yowled softly in surprise as an eagle owl hoot from nearby. Looking around, Kagome saw the owl on a bird stand on a few feet away, looking at her. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle looked at the owl before looking at the black cat. Draco asked curiously, "who's cat is that? It's not a Slytherin cat."**

**Goyle suddenly spoke, "doesn't it belong to a friend of that female Weasley?"**

**Draco glance at Goyle before walking toward the cabinet, "which one? Oh, it don't matter."**

**The three ignored Kagome form that point on until Crabbe and Goyle rushed out of the Common Room, saying Crabbe had a stomachache. Grabbing a chair, Draco pulled it to the cabinet and climbed onto the seat, knowing he couldn't trust either Crabbe, nor Goyle to climb the chair without falling. "Let's see if you have a collar…"**

**As Draco reached forward toward her, Kagome suddenly jumped form the cabinet to a different one, out of reach of the Slytherin boy. Draco looked at the cabinet and saw the small package, soon grabbing it quickly, "what's this?" Climbing off the chair, Draco looked at the tag, 'Draco, Merry Christmas. One good dead deserves another.' Draco raised an eyebrow at the card, "what's that suppose to mean?" He then opened the small box, surprised to see a necklace with a claw on it.**

**Kagome glanced down at her right paw where she had a claw that was small than the others, 'how am I suppose to get out of here now?' Sighing softly, she laid down on top of the bookshelf and relaxed, knowing she wouldn't fall asleep, she had already slept two days prior. Kagome almost yelped in surprise when Draco's head appeared near her, "did you bring this in here?"**

**Kagome tilted her head to the side, 'does he really expect me to answer him?' Draco sighed softly, "Goyle said you belonged to one of the Weasley girls, perhaps you belong to Kagome, but I've never seen you around before… Why am I even talking to you, you're just a cat."**

**Kagome yowled in her own defense, though she knew Draco wouldn't understand her. Draco gently reached forward and picked Kagome up, under the front legs. Draco sighed again as he climbed off the chair once more, now holding Kagome in his arms, "anyway, you shouldn't be here when the others start showing up after Vacation is over." Draco walked to the Common Room entrance and placed Kagome outside the door before walking back in.**

**Kagome took off running as fast as she could toward the Gryffindor Common Room, completely surprised as to how Draco had just handled her, with such care. Once back in the common room, Kagome transformed to her humanoid form and sat in a chair to relax by the fire as she stared at the flames. Shippo soon walked in with Fred and George, all three laughing until they saw what they thought was a sleeping Kagome. Shippo grabbed a blanket and covered her before the three headed up for bed.**

**On Valentines day Lockhart spoke in the Great Hall, Kagome looked up at the teachers, smirking softly when she saw the auras of the other Professors, each seemed to want to get away, except Dumbledore. During the whole day, dwarves were roaming around, giving out Valentine cards or messages. Kagome sighed softly when she went to lunch with the others, she had seen Shippo receive several cards, as well as Harry having gotten a song, and even Ron and received a card from Hermione, though Hermione had given a card to all the guys in Gryffindor.**

**Kagome sighed again as she looked down at her empty plate, Fred suddenly spoke, "you should eat Kagome."**

**Looking up at her uncle, Kagome lightly shook her head, "I'm not that hungry. Just slightly worn out from my 'classes'. I'll be alright by supper time." Kagome smiled as much as she could, "I think I'll just go for a walk to clear my head. Later guys."**

**As Kagome stood Shippo quickly asked, "do you want me to join you?"**

**Kagome shook her head lightly, "that's alright Shippo, you finish eating." Kagome then left before anyone else could speak to her. 'I should've known I wouldn't get a card or anything. The only friends I've got are…'**

**Her thought was stopped as a dwarf walked up to her, "eh, you Kagome Weasley?" Kagome nodded, unable to speak as she was handed 2 cards. Before Kagome could say 'thanks' the dwarf had wandered off into the Great Hall, following others ahead of him.**

**Kagome looked down at the simple card which was red with 'Happy Valentine's Day' in black ink on the front and on the inside read in blue ink, 'Don't take life too seriously, things turn out right in the end. Later, Lee Jordan'. The second card was in the shape of a red heart with glittery letters which read 'Happy Valentine's Day, From P. Dumbledore'. Kagome smiled down at her only cards before sticking them in her bag, happily walking slowly to her next class.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome had been shocked when she heard about Hermione, "why did it have to be her? She didn't do anything to anyone." Shippo had helped keep Kagome calm through the next few weeks. Though it was difficult when they had to send a message to Sesshoumaru, letting him know they weren't allowed into the forest for their training until the Heir to Slytherin was captured. Kagome and Shippo sighed as they headed to each class with the others, knowing if they had to use a wand that they had a large chance at being found out, but they were lucky to have classes that didn't need wands any time soon.

Kagome sat in Potions with the others, making her potion to the best of her ability, which was quite good since she was use to making potions 500 years in the past. When she heard Draco speaking about Snape becoming Headmaster, Kagome bit back a yowl of protest, wanting to defend Dumbledore and McGonagall. As the class was ending, Kagome gasped as Draco said, "bet you 5 Galleons the next one dies… Pity it wasn't Granger."

Shippo held Kagome back by her wrists, while Harry and Dean held Ron back, the three trying to get their Weasley friends to not attack. Ron began saying, "forget my wand, I'll kill him by my own hands."

Kagome just kept growling lowly, though it was only Shippo that understood her words, 'why that pompous, white haired, jerk… To think I was nice and gave him a gift at Christmas this year and last… I'll rip it off his neck as close as possible to his throat so I can slice it open!'

Shippo murmured softly, "Kagome, no! He's not worth it, and why would you give him a gift, he's been nothing but a jerk this whole time."

Kagome growled softly as they walked to Herbolory with the others, though Shippo and herself were in the back with Ron and Harry, 'I have my reasons… Now, let me go, Shippo.'

Shippo shook his head, "not until you calm down!" Kagome began to forcibly calm her breathing, and once she was calm enough Shippo released her wrists, allowing her to rub them where his claws had dug in. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but it was the only way not to have you go killing Malfoy." Kagome nodded, though she didn't reply, still upset by what Draco had said about their friend.

Later that night Kagome sat in the Common Room, reading by fire light, slightly startled when she heard whispers. Thinking quickly, Kagome laid her book down on her chest as she faked sleep, soon seeing through her cracked eyelids, Harry and Ron walking into the room. She watched as they opened the portrait and walked out, Kagome quickly transformed into her a small cat and quickly followed, using her demon speed to get out of the doorway before the portrait closed. Kagome followed the scent of Harry and Ron, since she were unable to actually see the two.

The three soon saw Hagrid's hut, Kagome raced forward in the shadows so the two boys wouldn't see her. Kagome transformed to her humanoid form before sitting on the steps, waiting for her friends to arrive. Ron and Harry gasped softly under the Invisibility Cloak when they saw Kagome waiting for them. Ron asked as they walking into the hut, Harry giving Fang some treacle fudge to quiet him, "what are you doing here, Kagome? We just saw you asleep in the Common Room."

Kagome stretched casually, "I followed you, of course. Anyway, I'm not the only one that shouldn't be here. So, where you heading?"

Harry sighed before answering, "we're heading into the Forbidden Forest, to follow some spiders, just like Hagrid said to do. You should go back to the castle so you don't get into trouble, Kagome, you've got a clean slate with the school."

Kagome shrugged softly, "yeah, probably, but a few of the teachers don't trust me anyway. Look at Lockhart, he's always trying to find a way away from me for some reason or another."

Ron and Harry sighed as they led Fang out the door, followed by Kagome, though they left their invisibility cloak on the table. Kagome had transformed into her fox form, which was black with orange tipped ears, a white tipped tail, and the size smaller than Fang. Fang left Kagome alone since she still had the same scent as in her humanoid form, so he left to 'water' the trees.

As Harry lit his wand, Kagome held up her hand and had it surrounded by fox fire. After traveling for nearly half an hour the small group heard a nose in the distance, but were surprised that it was only Arthur's car coming to greet them. Kagome walked up to the car and placed her front paws on the front of the car so she could look inside the empty car. Kagome suddenly turned when she heard Harry speak, but Ron didn't answer. She had just barely enough time to leap out of the way as a large spider tried to grab her, as others had grabbed Ron, Harry, and Fang.

Kagome listened from the branches, making sure not to step on any of the tiny spiders crawling around her, only growling softly so they wouldn't crawl on her. Once she heard Aragog say, "Goodbye, Friends of Hagrid," Kagome jumped from her high spot away from the webbing, landing in front of the three male friends of hers. Kagome looked straight at Aragog, growling fiercely at him, though she was only a third of his height.

"What is this?" Aragog asked curiously, "who are you to growl at me?"

Kagome looked at the spiders around them but none dared to move any closer. After a few long seconds Kagome transformed and knelt, though she knew Aragog wouldn't be able to see her actions, causing all the younger spiders to start clicking their pincers in surprise. "I'm Kagome, Friend of Hagrid, and this three that you think are fresh meat. I'm hear to ask you help, but if you don't give it then _we_ will be leaving. I don't want to harm you, nor your young ones, but if I must to protect my friends and my family, then I will."

Aragog clicked furiously, "I already gave my answer and no human child will change my mind, friend or foe of Hagrid."

Kagome quickly stood as she growled out, "I'm not what you think I am… I'm _not_ human, I'm demon." She released her own false humanoid form so her tail and ears could be seen, causing another bout clicking to surround them, "if you don't believe me then just ask your children, they can see me as I am."

Aragog stood motionless as he listened before speaking again, "no… I still won't help. I won't get blamed for more killing. Kill them!" Aragog then moved backward out of sight.

Kagome looked around as the younger spiders slowly moved forward, stalking forward. Kagome transformed to her true form once more, angrier than she had been before, causing her form to be the same size as Fang. Yipping loudly to Fang, 'get them out of here and back to the safety of the castle!" But when she took a glance at the large dog he was shaking from pure fright, 'lot of help you are…' Kagome turned quickly back to the spiders that were clocking their exit, almost jumping when she heard the car and soon saw it heading straight for them. The car pushed spiders out of its path, knocking some onto their backs.

Harry quickly climbed into the front seat, "get Fang!" Kagome watched as Ron grabbed Fang and pushed him into the backseat before climbing in the front with Harry, "Kagome, hurry."

Kagome was about to run for the car, having stood her ground to fight off any spiders that got too close, but she didn't realize that she had gotten too far from the car to get back in time, even with her speed. Kagome growled viciously, knowing the car would understand her though it didn't know what she spoke. She heard the doors slam shut and the car revved the engine before taking off quickly, without Kagome. Kagome could just barely hear Ron and Harry yelling for the car to go back for her.

Crouching down slightly, Kagome growled at the spiders, 'what am I going to do now? Think, Kagome, think… that's it!' Kagome quickly ran for a tree and began clawing her way up, the spiders right behind her. Quickly jumping to a branch, Kagome jumped to the top of the trees, the spiders still following as quickly as they could. Once she reached the top most branch, Kagome made a leap for a different tree, but halfway to the tree she transformed into a large hawk. Flapping quickly, Kagome raised higher into the sky, out of reach of the spiders, which were clicking furiously at her from the trees.

Kagome sighed softly before looking around, once she caught sight of the castle, she quickly flew in that direction as fast as she could. 'I hope they're okay. I shouldn't have left their sides.' Kagome reached Hagrid's hut in time to see Fang rush in and hide under his blanket. Kagome transformed as Harry and Ron walked away form the forest, which the car had reversed back into.

Harry walked out of the hut and ran to Kagome, who was already being hugged by a sobbing Ron, "I thought the spiders were going to get you!"

Kagome hugged Ron, "it's alright, Ron, it'll take more than thousands of spiders to take me out. I'm a demon. Do you want Ginny to look me over so you know I'm not hurt."

Ron hiccupped softly as he quit sobbing from fear, "no, I can see that you're not hurt, but please don't to that again." Kagome agreed before transforming to her true form, though she were the size of a kitten so Ron could carry her, for his own well being. Once back at the Common Room, Kagome poked the fire so it was blazing again, while Harry and Ron went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome was walking with the other students, having an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, barely noticing when Ron and Harry snuck away. Kagome grabbed Shippo's wrist and quickly followed, but didn't keep up with them. The two stopped around the corner as they heard McGonagall talking with Ron and Harry. Kagome glanced around and noticed their best hiding spot was a girl's bathroom, though it was said to belong to a ghost, Moaning Myrtle. Kagome pulled Shippo toward the bathroom but stopped when she saw the first message on the wall, but gasped loudly when she saw a second note had been written underneath.**

**Shippo looked and as Kagome dropped to her knees, Shippo ran back down the corridor. "Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" Soon finding the person he was looking for Shippo grabbed her robe sleeve and started tugging it in the direction of the messages, "you must hurry!"**

**Shippo pulled McGonagall back to the messages, "what is this, and why are you with the rest of your class?"**

**Shippo didn't respond as they rounded the corner, Kagome still knelt on the ground staring at the wall. McGonagall knelt next to Kagome, a hand on her shoulder, "Kagome, Kagome, what's the matter?" Not getting a reaction, McGonagall looked up at the wall and almost fell down in surprise, "oh no." McGonagall stood, pulling a reluctant Kagome with her, "come on, I'll need you two to come with me."**

**Shippo put an arm around Kagome's shoulder and directed her toward the Faculty Staffroom, led by McGonagall. McGonagall used her wand to make her voice fill Hogwarts and the grounds, telling the students to go to their dormitory and the staff to go to the staffroom. Within a half hour all the teachers were in the staffroom, looking curiously at Kagome and Shippo.**

"**I asked them to be here, they're the ones to see it first." She then continued to speak about what had been found.**

**One teacher asked, "how can you be sure to who it is?"**

**Kagome looked up with emotionless eyes as she hauntingly said, "she's my aunt, I'd never want her put in danger. I know her scent better than any one," Kagome stood, ignoring Shippo's help, "and if I have to be the one to find her I will tear this place apart, one stone at…"**

**Her words were stopped as Lockhart walked in, "sorry, I dozed off, what have I missed." Soon he was walking back out, stuttering about knowing the whereabouts of the Chamber of Secrets and going to get ready for the night so he could rescue Ginny Weasley.**

**Kagome growled softly the whole time Lockhart had been in the room, though he made sure not to get too close to her, "he's lying… I know he is…"**

**Mcgonagall placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "we know. Now come on, I'll escort you back to the Common Room." Kagome nodded and grabbed Shippo's hand, pulling him out the door before he could speak of Harry and Ron being in the room.**

**Later that night, Kagome sat with the other Weasleys, having not said a word after saying Lockhart was a liar. Fred and George hadn't joke since they heard about their younger sister, while Percy sent a message to their mother and father before shutting himself in his dorm room. None noticed or minded when Harry and Ron walked out of the room. Kagome soon drifted into a meditation so that she didn't even notice when the others began going to bed, or that her grandparents had arrived. Shippo had helped Kagome to her feet and led her to McGonagall's office where Arthur and Molly were waiting, as well as Sesshoumaru, Sango, and Miroku.**

**Sango quickly ran over and hugged Kagome, though she didn't respond. Sango then pulled Shippo into the hug as well, trying to stay strong for her younger siblings. Sango helped Kagome to sit on the floor with Shippo at Kagome's side, soon sitting beside her while Miroku sat beside Sango. Sesshoumaru sat in a chair, as well as the other witches and wizards. After several long hours and no word from Lockhart, Ron, or Harry, the others were becoming very worried.**

**Kagome suddenly lifted her head, as well as Shippo and the other demons. Kagome jumped to her feet as the door was shoved open. Molly and Arthur rushed forward and pulled the three into a giant hug, happy to see Harry, Ron, and Ginny alive and safe, though each were curious as to why Lockhart wasn't gloating about being the one to save her.**

**Kagome smiled weakly and ran over to hug Ron and Harry, murmuring softly, "I'm so glad you guys are alright. If I hadn't gone blank I could've been a lot more help and you guys wouldn't have been in so much danger…"**

**Ron hugged Kagome, "I wouldn't have let you go, not after the other incident." Kagome nodded before she quickly turned and hugged Ginny, so glad to know she was alive and well."**

**Later that night every one was at the feast and celebrating the end of the Chamber of Secrets, Gryffindor won the House cup again that year, and the ones that had been petrified were now up and moving again.**


	7. Thanks

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed or voted for me… THANKS**

RiseAgainstBulletForMyValentin

VirusYoukaiChild

Valleygoat

CrimsonCherryBlossom814

Kagome13cdj

Hey

Akki Girl

ashlyn

megg

KiraraTwoTail

magix234

drake

heakfreakinyes

darkangel0212

Kisa Tora

K.D.

Mckayla15

Pissed Off Irish Chick

Megan Consoer

**I'd also like to thank all the ones that read this fanfic. I'll be continuing the next story in Kagome's Third Year.**

**If I forgot anyone I'm sorry.**


End file.
